Selena
Selena is a pegasus who has just been friends with Brian Griffin. Bio Selena is a pegasus filly who is playful and loves Brian. Brain came across her, he was shocked to find her quite intrested in him. She on the other hand, was willing to follow him around. Personality Selena is very playful and cheery. She is just a little filly at heart and enjoys fun. She is also curious, and naive. But she fears the Dazzlings. Unboard the Deceptitrain's ship, she is devastated to watch Tirek kill Edward. But when she saw Adagio getting ready to drop Brian into the sun, she takes action and pulls Adagio's hair and beats her up with her gun handle. Then she bites Aria in her leg, and bucks Sonata in the back, and then the butt, before Bliziken, Swampert and Sceptile grab all three of the girls and Peter pulls Brian to safety. In The Deceptitrain Comet In this film, Brain came across her, he was shocked to find her quite intrested in him. Then as our heroes fly towards the Sun, she is shown to fear the Dazzlings, because they would try do something to her and they often scared her in the past. Then after Brian revealed Vinny she was pretending to be her friend, she was shocked and runs away crying. But then she is captured by Tirek and banishes Brian, Ernie, and the other Griffins to Mount Everest! Then they are rescued by the Yeti. Brian however, determines to save Selena and heads to the real world and rallies the Dinobots and rides on Snarl. The Dinobots then race into the main room of the Deceptitrain ship, while the others are on there way to the ship. Adagio plans to take Selena's singing voice with a voice extactor. While the Dinobots raced through the hallway and Brian kills the Deceptitrains with his spare lightsaber (from Darth Vader's revenge). And they got in the room just in time, Snarl bites and jams the machine and rips it off and nought around Tirek with it, temperally trapping the giant monkey horse. As Brain shoots the locks on Selena's shackles, our heroes came in. Then they race for the main room while the Greaser Diesel went to control room. Then Brian escapes with Snarl, and meets the others but Tirek breaks free. And then the team reach the main room, Thomas, Twilight, and the Princesses battle Tirek. Edward then jumps and aims his sword at Tirek but then the monkey horse fires 3 blasts at Edward, then everyone watches in horror as the blasts hit Edward and the old engine dies. And then he falls into the pool of Cyber matter! Then Thomas, Twilight, and the Princesses angrliy beat up Tirek breaks his horns into small stumps at one point but before they can finish him, Tirek throws a peice of metal at them, sending them dangling over the side, right above the sun! Tirek then takes a sword and prepares to make them fall into the sun, but then Edward stabs Tirek and then fires 6 blasts in his chest. The great monkey horse then dies and then falls into the sun and is vaporized, while Edwards wounds is restore, the Cyber matter even gives his youth again. Brian pursues the Dazzling but Adagio kicks him to he edge. But when Selena saw Adagio getting ready to drop Brian into the sun, she takes action and pulls Adagio's hair and beats her up with her gun handle. Then she bites Aria in her leg, and bucks Sonata in the back, and then the butt, before Bliziken, Swampert and Sceptile grab all three of the girls and Peter pulls Brian to safety. After the Dazzlings are in prison, the group takes Selena to cloudsdalee Trivia *She had made here first appearance in The Deceptitrain Comet. *She has some simalarities to Boo, such as a cute relationship with Brian, (just like Boo and Sulley) and calls him "Doggy", like Boo refers Sulley as "Kitty", she calls Vinny, "Vinny Griffin" (like how Boo calls Mike by his full name). She doesn't seem to fear monsters or any villains nor Decepticons, but she fears the Dazzlings but she faces them in the end, like how Boo does with Randal Boggs. Category:HEROES Category:Females Category:Pegasus Category:Ponies Category:Kids Category:Original characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Loyal Hearted